Repair Boy's Return
by Happy Doodle
Summary: One night, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace heard strange noises coming from the ocean...


_Boom._

Jason moaned and sat up groggily in his bed, trying to analyse the strange noise he heard just now. It sounded like a cannon of some sort, but dude, the Giant War was over already, like a month ago. There wouldn't be any war cannons.

Finally deciding that it was his own imagination (probably he was too tired from partying and celebrations), he lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

 _Rattle._

This time, Jason was awake and alert. The sound was like rattling metals, followed by a series of creaks and clanks. The noises were getting louder and louder, and the only thought in Jason's mind was - Monster!

Despite the fact he knew Camp Half Blood would be well-guarded by Thalia's Pine Tree, he didn't want to take any risks. So making up his mind, he grabbed his gladius from his bed stand, and stomped out of his cabin, while trying to ignore the glowering statue of Zeus glowering down at him.

He stood outside of his cabin, trying to listen for the noises again.

 _Whoosh. Clunk._

' You heard it too? I thought I was dreaming, but it seems like you are up too,' A tired voice said to Jason's right, and he turned, to spot Percy blearily walking towards him, clutching Riptide in his hand too. His black hair was dishevelled and his orange t-shirt looked rumpled.

' Yes I did. Do you reckon it is a monster?' Jason replied.

Percy shook his head, ' I am not sure... Besides, I have never heard a monster making such weird noises. It is the first time. You know what, let us listen more carefully.'

The boys strained their ears in the dark to listen for any more noises. This time, it was much clearer. In fact:

 _Whoohoo! I am back! Come out, bring out fruits and welcome your Supreme Commander!_

Jason froze, while Percy tried to hear more. There was a muffled shout and more rustles.

 _Where is the welcoming committee? I demand to see the welcoming committee! Dude, come out and welcome the Bad Boy Supreme!_

' That's it,' Percy said out loud. ' The noises are coming from the ocean, let's hurry there.'

The boys rushed out of the cabin area and out all the way to the direction of the beach, where they plodded on the sand bare-footed to get to the seashore. Indeed, they were witnessing the strangest sight.

A point not so far away from then, was giant gleaming golden monstrosity approaching them. On top of the monstrosity, like beacons, were two glowing orange balls of flame, flickering and moving around wildly to attract more attention, and it seemed like, all the noises came from the beacon.

' Holy Jupiter, what is that?' Jason squinted, not pleased with all the flashing in front of him.

' Wait a second,' Percy tried to look at the light, but it was indeed to shiny to look upon. ' Give me some sunglasses and I can figure out. But I am quite sure it is not a monster. In fact...'

 _Forget about the welcoming committee! Where are my friends, huh? Helllooo! Where are you? Is anyone here? Jason? Piper? Percy? Annabeth? Hazel? Frank? C'mon. Not even Coach Hedge? What about Nico?_

Both boys looked at each other, aware of the fact that their names had been mentioned by the fiery beacon. And the answer popped up in their mind, as simple as that.

By then, they could already make out the shape of the monstrosity. It was not a monster. It was Festus, roaring proudly in its full, mechanical glory, breathing fire in all four directions. And sitting on top, was Leo.

Percy clapped a hand to his mouth. For weeks, Leo was thought to be dead. He was last seen battling Gaea, blowing fire in the Queen Dirtface's face, and hurling her upwards into the sky. Then the next second, the sky went ka-boom, taking everything within a mile in it, including Leo and Festus. It was almost unlikely for the Son of Hephaestus to survive the massive explosion, so everyone had almost given up hope. Piper had tried to scavenge around for her friend, in hopes to find him lying somewhere, alive.

But it was not so. Sitting on top of Festus, grinning and waving radiantly at them was their friend, who had somehow survived the explosion. Perhaps the Physician's Cure did work. His hands were on fire, trying to signal to the stunned pair of boys.

However, the most surprising thing was that a girl was sitting behind Leo. Percy could recognise the girl at once. The cinnamon coloured hair, pale skin, almond eyes, it could only be one person. Calypso. Immediately, the Son of Poseidon felt a pang of guilt, which he had carried around ever since he found that the gods hadn't kept to their word of releasing her.

Finally, Festus landed on the sand with a noisy clump, and Leo jumped off the metal dragon, running towards Jason and Percy.

* * *

' I knew you would be here! S'UP EVERYONE? THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF ARGO II IS BACK!' He cried, jumping onto Jason and crushing the poor boy into the sand.

' Leo,' Calypso chastised.

' Fiiiine,' Leo got off Jason and helped his best friend up.

Jason shakily got to his feet and took a good look at his friend. And the overwhelming relief at seeing his good friend surged through him as he grabbed Leo for one great bear hug, ' Thank the gods you are alive, oh thank the gods.'

Meanwhile, Percy was blabbering at Calypso. ' Um, hey,' Calypso said, unsure what to say.

' I am so sorry,' Percy bowed his head. ' I had asked for your release, but it seemed like the gods didn't keep up to their promise. I am so sorry.'

Leo broke out of Jason's hug and patted Percy, ' Don't be sad, Aquaman. It is not your fault after all, and it is I, the Supreme Commander's job to bust this lovely lady out of her prison.'

' Stop fooling around,' Calypso sighed and smiled at Percy. ' I have forgiven you a long time ago, Percy. It is not your fault, really. I understand.'

Percy still looked nervous, but he said with a wicked glance at Jason, ' Well, I don't think we should stand here any longer. We should go inform the other people, you know? Jason, right?'

' Yeah, right,' Jason nodded at Percy.

' Huh, what?' Leo said, confused, starting to cower under the strange glints in the boys' eyes.

* * *

Within minutes, a screaming Leo Valdez could be seen running around the Camp, pursued by six murderous demigods shrieking, ' Repair Boy! Come back here!' and an angry satyr wielding a club.

 **Hello! :) So this is my interpretation of what would happen to Leo after rescuing Calypso from Ogygia... Seems like our Supreme Commander of Argo II would be chased by the rest of the Seven ;)**


End file.
